The story of a new world
by Captain Drakos
Summary: A new world, a new boy, an old evil man, a few old gods, a lot of twists and turns and a new writer. Please rate and review.
1. Credits

Credits: I would like to thank my parents for letting me wirte although they never gave there consent to me posting my stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft or any of the mods used in this story.


	2. Prologue, Chapter 1

(Sacha's POV)

I woke up that morning like always, but I had no idea what would happen. I didn't know I would arrive here: This beautiful world, so strange and yet so beautiful. Anyways this is the way I came here.

Chapter 1

As I'm going to school I act like always, ignoring everything around me, expecting it to be normal. As I arrive at school I get ready to be massacred by boredom. First period, math seemed to drag by. Second period, chemistry's fine and it seemed to go quick enough. Pause, I sit alone like usual while I read one of the many books I have on me. Third period, physical exercises, I don't drop a sweat at basketball. Fourth period, biology went fine except for the fact that I had to dissect an animal. Midday break, I eat my lunch and get out of the building as fast as I can to get away from all the noise, because it gives me a headache. As I exit the school building but I notice that the place is still empty. That's good for me, I like the calming silence. But then I notice something strange, there is some sort of hole in the middle of the plain, when I looked inside I saw the galaxy. I checked my pockets if I had my pocketknife which I always on me, keys and phone just in case it was some sort of portal because it seemed to be in three dimension like some sort of hole instead of two like a painting. I stepped on it and I felt like I was sucked in, I felt nauseous for a moment, and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I woke up I thought: "Where am I?" Then I looked around and saw what I had been waiting for since I entered high school: A brand new world that was still untouched by humanity. As I looked around I saw that I was in a plains biome. I saw a few trees nearby and decided that it would be a good idea to make some tools to be able to secure me for the night that was near. When I was near the tree I noticed that it wasn't a tree like it was on earth. It was made entirely of cubes. I let out a scream of joy and jumped around like a little kid.

"Yes, I am in Minecraft! Freedom!" I jelled in between jumps.

Then I realized something else. I had to get ready for the night because otherwise I would be killed by hostile mobs. As I was chopping down the tree by smashing my fists with iron plated gloves on it, (don't ask, I just made those in my free time with some bought metal, a hammer, a few bolts, and a few things to stuff the inside to prevent my hands getting hurt by the bolts and my good gloves,) I was happy that I took my pocketknife with me. But as I finished smashing the wood I saw that it changed in a small cube and realized that I really was in Minecraft. I thought about it for a moment and realized that I was actually happy to be in a world without rules where I could beat everything up. I decided that it was time to get going with the crafting since the sun was already near the horizon. Then I realized that I had no idea how to craft so I would have to try different things. So I tried to squash it in my hands, throwing it against the tree I was standing near and smashing it against the ground. Then at last I just smashed my pocketknife in the small block. By miracle I just had four small blocks of wooden planks. I then smashed my fist on the four blocks in my palms and poof I had a crafting table with a few tools on it.

I was thinking about what I should craft but I heard a moan and decided that for the time coming my gloves would suffice as weapons against the monsters I would face. So I crafted a pickaxe.

I turned around and saw that the sun had already set. I started punching the rest of the leafs for saplings and apples after I hung the pickaxe on my belt. In the end I got an apple which I put in my pocket. Then I decided that I was bored so I started walking towards the forest. As I got near the forest I heard a lot of noise coming from mobs. I stopped for a second and thought about it one last time. But then a skeleton made an arrow wiz by my ear and I whipped around to face it. It shot a few more arrows. I charged towards it and I gave it one bash on the skull. It cracked under my hand but I didn't send it back in its grave yet. For once I was happy I took all those self-defense lessons. As I was passing by I jumped and sold it a kick in the thorax which broke under the peer pressure of my speed and jump. He disappeared in a poof of smoke. He did cut me in the arm but thanks to all my fighting and training combined with a bit of adrenaline I didn't feel it. As I looked around I saw that I was on a clearing which was surrounded with mobs.

As I realized what a mess I was in a spider attacked me and tried to bite me. I jumped away and smashed my foot in its face as I did a roundhouse kick to its head. As it died I analyzed the situation again. But in a flash all of the mobs where on the clearing and I had to fight for my life. I got cut countless of times I even got a few worse wounds

.

As dawn broke I was finishing the last few mobs. I had cuts and bruises all over my body; I even had a few arrows sticking out of my back. I was watching the sun rise as I was walking out of the forest which was now devoid of monsters as I had killed them all.

I barely reached my crafting bench before I passed out.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(... POV)

As I came back from the forest, from my daily fruit collecting, I spotted a figure lying on its stomach on a crafting table. There was a flake of red around it. As I approached it I saw that it was a human. I approached it cautiously, but when I saw how badly injured it was I rushed towards it. When I was right next to it I saw that it was a boy. He had injuries everywhere. I knew that I wouldn't be able to carry him to my house. I was pondering over how I should treat him. I decided that it was best to clean his wounds first. I dug a hole of 1 block deep; I pulled out a bucket of water and placed it in the hole. I put a bit of wool in the water and dabbed it around the wounds that were visible. I hesitated to pull of his shirt, but I heard him groan from the pain and decided that it was better for him that I just did it. When his shirt was of I began treating all his wounds on his upper body, his skin was soft and his muscles tensed at my touch, I had to pull out all of the arrows on his back first. He groaned at each pull and started squirming under me which made my work way harder.

"Stay still you or you will die!" I yelled at him.

"But it hurts!" he said.

"O god your awake!" I screamed.

"Well, what did you think? That I wouldn't wake up when a stranger starts to pull on a few arrows. Especially if that stranger is a beautiful young woman around my age," he replied arrogantly as he looked over my body.

I blushed like a madman.

I backed off and stuttered: "S…Sorry!"

"For what?" he asked, looking confused as he stood up.

He saw me staring at his chest and looked down.

"Ohhhhhhhh, for that," he said, blushing a bit. "That ain't a big deal. I'll just buy a new one at home," a look of realization spread over his face. "Oh, wait I can't do that now since I'm in a new world. I'll need to build a new house unless I go live with someone. I won't be able to take a cluster of mobs like the last one with just my pickaxe and my gauntlets," he pondered out loud; he tried to get up but flinched. "These injuries are not going to recover on there own either," he groaned.

I ran back to him and pushed him back down: "Stay down you idiot. You're only hurting yourself."

"But I have to make some sort of shelter against the mobs. I can't stay out here again. I would surely die."

"You…you can…you can stay at my house," I said hesitantly. "For the moment." I added quickly.

"You sure about that?" he asked unconvinced.

"Y…Yes," I replied.

"Ok," he sighed lying down again and groaning: "I don't have much choice anyway. It's not like I'm from around here".

"Well, can I continue treating your wounds?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure" he replied.

(Sacha's POV)

She had almost finished treating my wounds when we started talking again.

"So I never asked what your name is?" she asked gently treating my wounds.

I started thinking, should I change my name or keep my old name? And if I did change it what should it be? I drifted off into thoughts.

"Hey… hey you alright?" she nudged my shoulder.

I awoke from my thoughts.

"Yes, Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I drifted off." I replied.


End file.
